「C'est ça, tenir à quelqu'un」
by Failed Backup
Summary: Il se tenait là, debout malgré la neige qui brûlait sa peau blafarde. Il fixait éperdument le vide, comme s'il avait vu une pittoresque illusion. Il se tenait là, debout malgré le froid qui noyait son cœur. Il n'avait plus rien. Juste les paroles de Green qui se répétaient dans son crâne. Il n'aurait jamais cru tenir à lui au point d'en mourir un jour ou l'autre.


**J'avais tellement envie de faire un RedxGreen... Donc, voilà le monstre de 3000 mots et des bananes que j'ai écris en pleine nuit !**  
**J'ai voulu faire en sorte que la mort de Red soit aussi violente que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Green.**  
**Oh, et le proverbe chinois en dessous a un double sens. Par là, j'entends que "Green a marché dans l'esprit de Red, et donc, il ne peut pas effacer son passage". Ah, les métaphores... J'aime bien en faire, c'est cool.**  
**Je vous conseille d'écouter : _Brian Crain - Finding Home_, pendant votre lecture.**

**Il pourrait y avoir quelques clins d'œil à la fanfiction _My Pokéreality_ de Nyu72, que je vous conseille de lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait. (Cette fiction est un monstre de plus de 90 chapitres, szbfeybvgyibsg.)**

**J'ai volontairement changé le caractère du petit fils du professeur Chen, et aussi l'histoire en général. On peut dire que c'est "ma" vision des choses, si elles s'étaient passées différemment.**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Pokémon, Red, Green, et leurs compagnons d'aventure ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**« Qui marche dans la neige ne peut effacer son passage.».**  
**Proverbe chinois.**

* * *

La montagne semblait en colère. Le blizzard frappait les falaises escarpées, giflait les sapins qui peinaient à rester debout. Le vent glacial de ce jour là aussi, faisait légèrement frissonner le jeune homme qui se tenait devant une crevasse.  
Sa peau était presque aussi pâle que la neige. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon sombre et d'un t-shirt noir, couvert par une veste courte... Il devait avoir froid, dans cet hiver douloureux. Mais son visage restait impassible. Ses yeux, d'un rouge ensanglanté, traversaient les flocons qui volaient ici et là et fixaient désespérément le vide devant lui.  
Ses cheveux ébène volaient sous sa casquette rouge et blanche. Il semblait être le seul être vivant aux alentours.

Le silence berçait ce corps enfantin. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans... Et pourtant, son regard avait une lueur que seuls ceux qui vivaient de longues et dures épreuves possédaient. Généralement, c'étaient les adultes dénués de toute vie et de tout espoir qui en étaient imprégnés.  
Qu'avait-il vécu pour avoir l'air si désespéré ?

Les nuages se défoulaient sur le sommet du Mont Argenté. Ils paraissaient avoir retenu leurs larmes gelées pendant des années, mais pourtant, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas de pleurer, jour et nuit. C'était comme si ils sentaient ce qui allait se passer, comme s'ils pleuraient déjà l'absence de leur compagnon.  
L'absence définitive.

Red observa encore un peu le vide en dessous de ses pieds. Il ne suffirait que deux petits pas pour qu'il chute librement, pour qu'il vole en compagnie des flocons et pour que son sang tâche le parfait manteau blanc qui se formait, en bas. Mais à la place, il ferma ses yeux écarlates et s'abandonna à ses songes.

En un instant, il oublia le froid qui brûlait sa peau, la neige qui noyait son corps, la tristesse qui étouffait son cœur. Il revit le premier jour de sa merveilleuse et macabre aventure.  
Cette scène s'était passée il y a six ans, et pourtant, il se souvenait de chaque détail. Le soleil du début de printemps, alors que les bourgeons recouvraient les branches des arbres et que l'herbe verdoyante luisait sous les rayons du doux soleil. Sa mère qui lui annonçait que le professeur Chen, un spécialiste reconnu dans le monde entier pour son savoir sur les pokémons, voulait le voir.  
Et son seul ami qui l'attendait, là, sous la fenêtre de sa chambre. Et ses cheveux châtains qui rayonnaient à cause du soleil. Et ses pupilles vertes qui se plongeaient, une fois encore, dans cet océan de sang.  
Ils avaient reçu leur premier compagnon ensemble et avaient marché longtemps, côte-à-côte. Très longtemps.

Green, c'était son nom. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres gercées alors que son esprit divaguait. À cette époque, il ressentait déjà des sentiments pour lui. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais eu une quelconque connaissance sur les "règles" de la nature, l'homosexualité, et toutes ces idioties. Aimer quelqu'un était une belle chose, pourquoi vouloir gâcher le bonheur de deux personnes à cause des diktats de la société ?

Il avait toujours été d'une nature renfermée, divergente, presque asociale. Et c'était Green qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde, c'était lui qui lui avait montré à quel point la vie était belle.

**« Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise journée, pas une mauvaise vie.»**

Il l'avait toujours rassuré. Lors de ses crises existentielles, il était là. Lors de ses moments de doute et de peur, il lui tenait fermement la main. Lors de ses pleurs et de ses cauchemars, il le prenait dans ses bras et l'enlaçait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Green avait toujours été une personne rayonnante, rassurante, aimée et vaniteuse.  
Red était également fier de la vie qu'il avait mené à ses côtés. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué les sentiments amoureux désespérés qu'il éprouvait à son égard, être à ses côtés suffisait.  
Jusqu'à une certaine date.

Ils avaient fait beaucoup de choses, tous les deux. Ils avaient conquis toutes les arènes de Kanto. Ils avaient battus la Ligue Pokémon, chacun leur tour. Ils avaient vaincu la Team Rocket, ils étaient partis à la rencontre de pokémons légendaires. L'avoir remplacé en tant que Maître Pokémon n'avait pas semblé le déranger... Ils se considéraient comme un tout, comme un rien, comme une seule et même personne. Ils étaient liés d'une manière fraternelle et amoureusement discrète, deux frères amants, deux êtres paradoxaux dans leurs sentiments et leurs attitudes.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, Red et Green étaient strictement opposés. L'un avait les yeux rouges, l'autre avait le regard émeraude. L'un était renfermé sur lui-même, l'autre était ouvert au monde entier. L'un était silencieux, l'autre était bavard. L'un était complexé, l'autre était vaniteux. L'un aimait la mort, l'autre aimait la vie. Le second était l'ange du premier, le premier était l'amour du second.  
Mais les deux étaient forts, aimants, compréhensifs. Mais surtout, surtout, ils étaient**humains**.  
Et Red aurait dû le comprendre. S'il s'était remis en question, peut-être que cette journée aurait été normale.  
Mais le bonheur avait toujours une fin. Et le destin avait probablement jugé que le garçon avait été trop heureux pour un laps de temps aussi restreint.

Ils avaient été obligés de prendre un bateau pour aller à l'Île Écume, où ils souhaitaient rencontrer Artikodin. Green avait toujours voulu voir ce pokemon, dont on vantait la beauté fulgurante dans les livres de légende... C'était l'un de ses rêves. Red avait proposé de voler pour rejoindre les îlots glacés plus rapidement, mais le jeune homme avait refusé avec un sourire...

**« Pour une fois qu'on pourra partager une chambre ensemble !»**

Un sous-entendu ? Effectivement, il y en avait bien un. De plus, le sourire du garçon appuyait sur cette allusion, mais il n'avait rien remarqué... Il s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils et de songer à ce double-sens un moment, car il ne voyait vraiment pas le but d'être dans la même chambre que lui...  
Ils avaient payé leurs places et étaient restés sur le pont. Green voulait admirer le soleil se coucher sur la mer avec lui... C'était pas romantique, ça ?

Les rayons lumineux caressaient l'eau calme, au large. Elle teintait l'océan de couleurs vives ; du orange, du jaune, du rouge... La mer semblait brûler alors que l'étoile de feu plongeait dedans, comme si les flammes consumaient l'eau salée.  
Il lui avait pris doucement la main, tout en souriant alors qu'il observait l'horizon écarlate.

**« Tant qu'on est tous les deux, on est invincibles.»**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête en souriant niaisement. Il était du même avis. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre lorsque leurs mains étaient liées. Personne ne pouvait le battre tant que son regard était posé sur lui.  
Green le rendait orgueilleux, compétitif et **vivant**... Mais amoureux avant tout.

La nuit avait revêtu son manteau noir. Des flocons commençaient à tomber. Ils se rapprochaient de l'antre du pokémon légendaire.

Le bateau les avait laissés sur l'îlot tant convoité. Ils descendirent en dessous du niveau de la mer par une petite grotte. Il faisait froid. Les pokémons de type glace et eau emplissaient ce lieu, mais s'éloignaient à la moindre approche.  
Et il y avait eu ce Crustabri. Sa carapace violette recouvrait tout son corps, son unique corne dépassait de celle-ci alors qu'une sorte de mollusque mou se mouvait à l'intérieur.  
Il n'était pas comme les autres. Lui, était agressif.  
Il les attaqua. Pour quelle raison ? Cette question continua de la hanter pendant quatre ans.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été si confiant... En voyant l'animal charger, il avait libéré son Dracaufeu. Il avait prédit qu'il s'attaquerait à lui, et comptait répliquer avec un bon lance-flamme pour le calmer... Mais non.  
Il avait foncé sur le garçon à ses côtés. Et alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux, la corne du coquillage transperçait déjà l'abdomen du jeune homme.  
Il hurla. Son cri perça les tympans du jeune homme qui était resté debout, alors que la corne se retirait du corps du châtain. Il hurla à son pokémon de s'occuper de l'agresseur, alors qu'il courrait vers lui.

**« Green !»**

Il s'écorcha les genoux alors qu'il se précipitait au sol. Le sang coulait abondamment du ventre du garçon, et teintait la glace d'hémoglobine.  
Un peu comme les flammes du soleil qui recouvraient les gouttes de l'océan.  
Il prit délicatement l'arrière de son crâne et le redressa, les yeux emplis d'effroi.  
Et cet imbécile souriait d'une manière tellement fausse que les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues exsangues de son ami et amour.  
Il souriait à en éclater le soleil et la glace, à en exploser l'eau et le ciel.  
Il souriait à en insulter la vie, à en briser Red.  
Il souriait à en éradiquer l'univers entier en l'espace d'une seconde, d'une larme, d'un rictus.

**« Au fond, on était pas fait pour ça. Le bonheur ne nous allait pas.»**

Il serra sa main aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, alors que ses sanglots montaient en puissance. Une odeur désagréable de cramé lui chatouilla le nez... Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit le possible cadavre de l'assassin calciné.  
Dracaufeu était devant, fier de son exploit.

Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, Red appela son pokémon, prit Green dans ses bras, monta sur le dos du dragon rouge et lui ordonna de brûler la couche de glace afin d'atteindre Artikodin au plus vite.

**« Red...**  
**- Ne parle pas, tu vas te fatiguer ! Tu verras, on va s'en sortir, tous les deux !»**

Il avait peur. Tellement peur. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, n'est-ce-pas ? Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.  
Après une vingtaine de secondes qui furent extrêmement longues aux yeux de Red, la glace ne fut qu'un mauvais souvenir et ils purent se jeter dans le sol troué. Ils arrivèrent assez vite au pokémon légendaire, en utilisant ce moyen dès que nécessaire.

Il était tellement beau. L'oiseau bleu était plus grand qu'eux. Ses ailes semblaient être formées de plumes de glace, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de frôler son plumage qui semblait si doux.  
Mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'occasion.

L'oiseau recula et poussa un cri, alors que Dracaufeu se posait au sol. Son dresseur le rappela dans sa pokéball et posa son ange au sol.

**« Je t'en supplie, Artikodin... Fais quelque chose ! Tu es considéré comme l'un des dieux des pokémons, non ? Tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui, j'en suis certain...»**

Le pokémon prit conscience des circonstances, et baissa la tête vers Green qui l'admirait à l'aide de ses yeux mi-clos. Il se rapprocha, caressa le corps du blessé et inclina la tête devant le garçon aux cheveux noirs.  
Puis, il lui envoya un regard qui semblait vouloir dire "Je ne peux rien pour ton ami".  
Désespoir. Tristesse. Peur. Terreur. Haine. Toutes ses émotions semblaient vivre dans ses yeux et dans les larmes qui tombaient sur le corps en dessous de lui.  
Il sentit une main glacée contre sa joue humide, dès lors il tourna la tête vers le mourant.

**« Red... Voici la dernière chose que je t'apprendrais.»**

Un silence. Depuis petit, il n'avait cessé de lui apprendre ce qu'était l'amitié, l'amour, la haine, la colère... Toutes ses émotions qu'il avait tant de mal à extérioriser, il avait mis un nom dessus et les avait fait jaillir de son coeur.

**« C'est ça, tenir à quelqu'un. Vivre avec le risque de ne plus revoir cette personne le lendemain, et en avoir peur. Espérer un avenir radieux lorsqu'un destin pitoyable nous attend. Sécher ses larmes, ramener ses sourires à la vie et provoquer ses rires, les amplifier. Je tiens à toi, Red. Je t'ai aimé un peu plus à chaque seconde malgré le temps qui passait.»**

Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Vraiment, cette fois. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'entrer dans un rêve aussi fantastique qu'heureux.  
Le parfait contraire de Red, qui hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.  
Il hurla pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas réel.  
Et les larmes tombaient sur le sol, tel un ras-de-marée. Un tsunami d'émotions incontrôlées qui noyait ses joues, inondait ses yeux et mouillait la glace.  
Son corps était froid. Bien trop froid.

Et Artikodin les avait ramenés, ici, en haut du Mont Argenté, alors que le garçon sanglotait en tenant le corps sans vie de Green dans ses petits bras.  
Red y vivait depuis quatre ans.  
La montagne était ennuyeuse. Les tempêtes étaient rudes. De nuit comme de jour, dormir dehors et dans cette tenue revenait à mourir de froid.

Une fois qu'il s'était installé dans une grotte et qu'il avait déposé le... cadavre de son amour, il avait libéré ses pokémons et leur avait expliqué la situation.  
En un an, ils étaient tous morts.  
Suicidés.

Il y avait treize tombes en haut de cette montagne.  
Celle de Green. Celles de ses pokémons.  
Et celles des seuls compagnons de Red.

_J'étais perdu. Déboussolé. Les nuages pleuraient avec moi et les montagnes me berçaient avec le bruit du vent dans les sapins. J'avais tout gâché, encore une fois. En plus de mes capacités à me repérer, à réfléchir et à analyser, j'avais perdu l'être qui donnait un sens à ma vie. Celui qui insufflait de l'air dans mes poumons, celui qui faisait battre mon coeur au rythme de ses mots, celui qui donnait naissance à la vie dans mon corps un peu trop meurtri. Son sourire avait été faux, ses yeux avaient reflété la peur et son corps tremblait. Probablement par le froid et par la terreur._

_Je l'avais tué, moi et moi seul. Et ceux qui ont tué doivent être tués..._

En quatre ans, il n'avait reçu qu'une seule visite. Un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il venait de Johto pour l'affronter, apparemment.  
Il lui avait jeté un regard froid et avait débuté le combat.  
Il avait perdu. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment été motivé. Il ne parlait presque pas... Ses compagnons d'aventure se battaient d'eux-mêmes, comme si ce combat était le dernier.  
Ils étaient morts de froid et de vieillesse. Certains avaient été tués par des pokémons sauvages. D'autres avaient été retrouvés congelés dans la neige, un beau matin.

Rien ne le retenait, désormais. Il n'avait plus rien, plus personne. Il avait perdu son amour, ses compagnons, son titre. Il était devenu totalement apathique.  
Lassé de tout. Des pokémons. De devoir survivre. De chercher à manger dans la montagne. De ce chagrin qui le consumait. De cette solitude qui coulait sur ses joues.

Red ouvrit ses yeux inondés de larmes et observa encore le vide. Cette crevasse qu'il observait depuis une semaine, sans avoir le courage de mettre fin à sa pitoyable vie.  
Qui le retiendrait, de toute manière ? Personne ne se préoccupait d'un soit-disant Maître légendaire déprimé.  
Une légende qui, bientôt, n'existerait plus.

Il sécha ses larmes glacées et fixa le ciel blanc qui vomissait des flocons, même si un nouveau torrent de pleurs noya son visage.

**« Mon cœur a explosé tandis que le tien s'est arrêté.»**

Il parlait dans le vide. D'une voix rauque, grave, triste, sanglotante.

**« Ta vie a glissé pitoyablement entre mes mains alors que je faisais tout pour la retenir. J'en peux plus, Green. Depuis toujours, tu as essayé de faire de ma vie une belle chose. Tu as tenté de rendre mon existence spéciale. Mais j'ai oublié tout ce que tu m'as appris. Mis à part la haine, les cauchemars, le chagrin, les larmes, la douleur, et le désespoir.»**

Un rictus incontrôlé se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il faisait un pas vers le vide.

**« Tenir à quelqu'un... Je comprends, maintenant. Je comprends tous tes mots, tous tes espoirs envers moi. Je suis désolé d'être la personne que je suis devenu.»**

Des sanglots déformaient sa voix grave. Son visage, par ses grimaces de chagrin et de désespoir, en devenait ridicule.

**« Je crois que dieu était jaloux de moi. Quelqu'un comme toi devait vraiment être un ange. Je comprends qu'il ait voulu t'arracher à moi... Je l'aurais fais aussi.»**

Un autre pas. Une poudre blanche tomba un peu dans le vide. La tempête faisait rage.  
On ne pouvait pas voir le fond de la crevasse. Il y avait trop de neige. Et c'était bien trop profond.

**« Je ne savais pas qu'il était si facile de nager en plein désespoir. Après tout, il ne me reste plus qu'un sordide écho pour te transmettre cet amour inconditionnel, n'est-ce-pas ?»**

Il tourna le dos au vide et fixa les plaines enneigées, les grottes qui l'avaient abrité, les chemins qu'il avait emprunté. Il laissait cette allégorie de la solitude humaine pour monter encore plus haut.

**« Green, mon tendre amour... Crois-tu en dieu ? Je veux dire... Penses-tu qu'il y a quelque chose après la mort ? Un idylle, l'Eldorado ? J'ai un peu peur de ne plus pouvoir ressentir la puissance de mon amour à ton égard... J'ai peur de laisser tous ces moments passés avec toi dans ce monde. Il ne reste plus que moi pour les chérir. Moi et mon coeur déglingué à mes pieds.»**

Red leva doucement ses bras de chaque côtés de son corps, un dernier torrent de larmes envahit son visage blafard et gelé, alors que l'ombre d'un sourire se propageait sur ses lèvres gercées.

**« Moi, j'y ai toujours cru. Je sais qu'on se retrouvera là-bas, peu importe dans quel endroit. Si tu es en enfer, je te rejoindrais. Si tu es aux côtés de Dieu, je viendrais te chercher. Alors... Attends-moi.»**

Il se laissa tomber en arrière et vola avec les flocons un court instant. Il s'imagina son sourire inexorablement lumineux, sa voix qui l'appelait, ses cheveux qu'il caressait, ses beaux yeux qui le fixaient. Il oublia tout et plongea dans des songes heureux et doux.  
Des rêves qui avaient un arrière goût de mort et de sang.

Son crâne explosa contre un rocher.  
La dernière trace qu'il laissa au monde aura été l'éclaboussure du sang sur la neige aussi pure que leur amour envers l'autre.

Red n'était plus. Red n'existait plus.  
Red n'existera plus jamais, et son amour pour Green également.  
Tous ces souvenirs, tous ces rires, tous ces pleurs, tout cet amour et toute cette souffrance. En une vie, on peut vivre bien des choses et en ressentir mille fois plus.  
Mais s'il n'y a plus personne pour chérir ces vies, elles deviendront sans importance et périront dans leur désespoir.  
Si Green avait appris l'amour insensé que lui vouait Red, se serait-il laissé mourir ?  
Si Red n'avait pas cru Green sur le fait qu'ils étaient invincibles ensemble, seraient-ils encore vivants ?  
Seraient-ils heureux ?

Ces questions peuvent être posées à n'importe quelle heure, mais... Les réponses seront à jamais perdues dans un blizzard d'émotions et de froideur.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture. Vous pouvez, bien sûr, avoir trouvé quelques fautes (en sachant que j'ai écris la nuit, mon cerveau a désactivé le philtre concerné... Donc c'est possible d'en trouver). Si c'est le cas, alors je m'en excuse.**  
**Je vous invite donc à laisser votre avis, que ce soit un "j'ai mangé des pâtes à midi" ou "j'ai vu un papillon obèse". Et puis, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir le point de vue du lecteur !**  
**Sur ce, see you later !**

**(En fait, Red avait vraiment une vie de merde sans Green.)**


End file.
